<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Minute [Akaashi Keiji x Reader] by LazyChaChan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156779">Last Minute [Akaashi Keiji x Reader]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyChaChan/pseuds/LazyChaChan'>LazyChaChan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyChaChan/pseuds/LazyChaChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suffering countless of nights that you didn't bother to tell anyone at all. You who were nearly emotionless despite smiling was really hard to show love, Not telling anyone to make anyone worried. they grew suspicions of you for coughing time to time. And because of that, Akaashi Keiji was the first to notice. For he who was suffering with you as well, made you both unnoticeable of having Hanahaki Disease</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Minute [Akaashi Keiji x Reader]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another 3 am plot and thinking of mine.<br/>You both are gradating college students by the way</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Developing Hanahaki Disease is sure is painful, but you never regret loving for him neither developing the disease as well.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You thought that Hanahaki was such a beautiful illness that before you die the last thing you'll see is a flower caused by the person you loved the most.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Just by in the school building when no one was around as everyone had left the school premises, you ran to the rooftop expecting you were alone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And you were.</em>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Walking at the edge admiring the beautiful view while your hair flows beautifully with the calm wind.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em>You took a deep out and said...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>"I guess this is goodbye"</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You didn't cry, neither feel like crying at all, you were somewhat happy of you under the verge of death</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sitting in one of the benches and resting your head backwards by the fences, you closed your eyes, whispering...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>"It's almost time"</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Smiling at yourself and holding a whole flower that you coughed out, you took out a big sigh and inhale the fresh wind the rooftop had.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The sun nearly setting down and the moon can be seen by the naked eye, Just by then a loud bang of the door caused you to wake up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rubbing your eyes and realizing you haven't died yet, the door opens wide, you were shocked and surprised as can be at the person you saw.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> "Akaashi?"</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> You whispered loud enough for him to hear.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Akaashi who didn't say anything at all just ran up to you and gave you tight hug.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wondering why he was acting up all like this, you took his head and face him to you.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>"What are you doing, and why are you here?"</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You said calmly to Akaashi without worsening his panic attack.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Akaashi who was panting barely able to breath threw a coughing fit.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Worried at him you forced him to sit down with you in the ground just to see him crying his heart out and a whole flower of your favorite color he coughed.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>"Who is she?!"</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You asked slightly impulsively at Akaashi apologizing right away.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He looked at you and gathered some words.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>"No, L/n-san, Who is he?"</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He said with a stotic voice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not expecting that you would cry on the day of your known death you smiled at him and sighed lightly.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>"Akaashi-kun, no need to worry about who he is. My time is nearly over and I doubt I'd get to see him smiling ever again"</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>"Then tell me who he is!"</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> A momentum of silence filled the air, tucking your hair behind your ear as it was getting flowed by the air, you smiled brightly at him not showing any signs of pain.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>"Then... will you smile for me?"</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Akaashi who got a quick response of your reply he realized it was him all along.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The reason, the pain, the suffering nights you had was because of him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Akaashi who widened his eyes and gave you the brightest smile he could ever show to anyone.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"<strong>I'm glad you like me too"</strong></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He said before pulling you in a kiss.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Parting your lips with his, the pain that was growing in your lungs started to fade quickly in recovery and Akaashi was breathing normally now.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Looking upon him, his eyes reflected with the moon and sky. You who rarely show any emotions beside smiling, you gave Akaashi words of belief,,,</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>"I love you"</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> ...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>"I love you too"</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The last words you both said before the first star of the night appeared.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you are interested in my plots and would like to use it you may!!! But please do tag me and ask permission to prevent misunderstandings and I am invested to see your work!!! (If ever you use it)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>